


Bite

by HappyLeech



Series: Multifandom Lisa Garland [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Silent Hill Typical Violence, Torture (that didn't happen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Lisa doesn't trust Felix.





	Bite

It had only been a few weeks into her ‘employment’ with Felix and Locus, and thus Charon, and she’d already made a few observations. 

First was that she did not like, nor trust Felix.

Second was that she did not trust Locus, but they were a lot more likable. .

Third was that she hoped Price would slip up and die.

Fourth was that if Sharkface didn’t leave her alone, she was going to tear his throat out.

  
Lisa had muttered _ that _ within earshot of Felix one day and he just laughed and asked what she was going to be when he was in armour and she wasn’t. She declined to tell him that Sharkface only bothered her when he was un-armoured, and the less they knew about herself, the better.

But it wasn’t until she was ushered into a room with Felix and several prisoners that Lisa realized what a  _ monster _ he was. 

He was busy gloating to a camera as she entered, waving his arms around as he pointed out each of the soldiers bound on the ground.  “-And we even have medical, so I can go as long as I want on these guys.”   
  
“Felix—” a voice on the other end of a video call growled, but once he pulled one of the helmets off one of the prisoners, anything else said became white noise to Lisa. 

She ignored how Felix reached for her, walking in front of the camera to crouch in front of the teen on the ground. “How old are you?” she asked quietly. In the background, she could see Felix throwing his arms up in the air, but decided to ignore him. 

It wasn’t like he could  _ really _ hurt her, after all.

  
“That’s none of your business,” the teen said, wheezing slightly and giving her the stink-eye. 

The person beside him whimpered, then softly said “We’re both fifteen. Bitters is eighteen.”

Before she could take all of their helmets off to see how injured the three of them were, before she could object to everything that was happening, Felix reached out and hauled her to her feet. 

“Lisa, angel, darling, you’re here to patch them up so they don’t bleed out, not talk to them. Get back over there.” He gave her a shove and Lisa stumbled back. 

Fifteen. Eighteen. They were so young, and Felix was…he was going to torture them to make a point? She knew that Felix and Locus and the entire operation was hideous, evil, but...

“Alessa…” she said, loud enough that Felix stopped talking and turned to her. “Alessa, what should I do?”

“You should be quiet, that’s what! I’m trying to make a point here? Does no one around here appreciate a good bout of threatening?” Felix snapped. “I changed my mind, you can get out of here. Whatever happens to these kids is going to happen.” He reached out to grab her again, and Lisa shrank back.

“Don’t—” she said, flinching as he grabbed the front of her uniform. Orange armour turned to a grey suit, and with a shout, Lisa shoved him away. “Don’t touch me!” 

Smoothing her hands over the front of her uniform, she let herself fold in on herself, trying to remember to breathe, when had she stopped?

“Watch out!” one of the ~~soldiers~~ children yelled, but it was too late. Lisa looked up, and into the barrel of a gun.

* * *

  
Palomo tried his best to keep from whimpering as Felix shot the nurse, but it was hard. Beside him, Matthews and Bitters were quiet, but it might have been because they both muted their helmet speakers to keep Felix from hearing them make any noise. 

“God, good help is hard to find, isn’t it? Now, which one of you wants to be the one who shot her?” Felix asked, turning his attention back to Palomo and the others. “How about you, Matthews? You sure were chatty with her.” He laughed and crouched in front of them. Over his head, Palomo could see Captain Tucker, Captain Grif, Agent Washington, General’s Kimball and Doyle on the monitor.

And the nurse, standing.

* * *

  
Her head hurt. 

_ ‘Lisa?’ _

She carefully pulled herself to her feet using a table covered in instruments, looking down at the floor and the blood that was under her feet.

_ ‘Lisa! Please, help me!’ _

“’lessa…?” she mumbled, before collapsing against the table. A scalpel bounced onto the floor, and in front of her a man, the Doctor, stood to face her. 

“Jesus Christ, you are a persistent woman, aren’t you?” he said, shaking his head and reaching for—

“I won’t let you,” she said quickly, pushing herself up and staring straight at him, ignoring the blood staining her front, the blood pooling in her mouth, the blood streaming down the side of her face. “I won’t let you hurt her, Doctor.”

“Doctor? I guess that shot to the head scrambled a few things up.” He said, pulling out a gun and taking aim.

Lisa jolted back as the shot hit, but didn’t fall. She refused to fall, not when Alessa needed her.  “You’re not playing fair,” she said as she took a step, then two forwards. Blood bubbled from her mouth as she spoke, and she coughed wetly as a clot worked its way free. “Monster.”

There were other voices in the background, shouting and questioning and pleading, but Lisa ignored them. All that mattered was the Doctor, the blood, and Alessa. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” The Doctor said, even as he took a step back. “Why don’t you just die already?”

He raised the gun again, and that was when she struck. 

  
She bent at the waist, black blood mixing with red as she retched, before lunging forwards and scrambling for a grip. The Doctor was wearing armour under his suit but still she managed to grab onto him, forcing him to stumble back into the wall. As she tried to pull off his helmet, blood leaking down her front and onto the floor, coating the pair of them in it, something dug into her chest.

“Oh…” With steady hands, she prodded at the knife before pulling it out and tossing it to the side.

“What are you?!” the Doctor screeched as Lisa reached forwards again, pulling at the armour he was wearing. “Get off of me!”

“Twist it to the side!” Alessa-not Alessa shouted suddenly, and Lisa crowed with delight as she wrenched the protective cover away, tossing the helmet behind her and exposing the Doctor’s face.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this,” he hissed, before swearing as Lisa slammed the palm of her hand into his nose and dropped him to the ground. 

“But what if I do?” she asked, before bending down. The first bite was at the side of his mouth, almost like a kiss until she tore a strip of flesh free. He howled under her, but she ignored him as she traced her fingers along his eye sockets. 

“Don’t,” he said, almost pleading, and she looked down at him. Her fingers drifted, and she closed her eyes as her nails bit into his bloodied cheek, tearing and biting. 

“I won’t let you hurt them, I won’t let you kill them, I won’t, I won’t,” she said like a mantra, tearing him to pieces and ignoring how he screamed. The Doctor always screamed when she caught him. 

  
Eventually he bucked her off, swearing and unsteady as he rolled to his feet, hands pressed to the gaping, bleeding wound that was the right side of his face. “Bitch,” he hissed before thumbing the door open and running. 

_ ‘Lisa, you need to untie them. You need to get off the floor!’ _

“I know Alessa,” she muttered, rolling over and gagging as old blood, dead blood, exited her mouth. “Keep them safe.”

She reached for the night, pulling herself over to ~~Alessa~~ the children and freeing them from the Doctor’s ropes. Two were helmeted, but the one who was bare watched her with horror in his eyes. 

“Your ribs are broken,” she told him as she handed him the knife. “We need to go, Alessa, before—”

“Who’s Alessa?” the middle one asked as they stood, the one on the end reached down and heaving her to her feet. 

“My patient. She is, was, 14…I couldn’t- I needed to help her,” Lisa shuddered. “The Doctor hurt her, I needed to stop him.”

* * *

  
Palomo wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. 

The nurse who Felix had shot twice had freed them after tearing into the mercenary like an over-ripe fruit. Their Captains on the screen had given them a location to go to await pick-up, and the nurse led them out of the base without any objections. She continued to bleed, but once Agent Washington and Carolina arrived with General Kimball she’d mostly stopped, although she was still coughing up big black clots of blood. 

He, Matthews, and Bitters had all agreed on the walk out of the base that she should come back to Armonia with them, and Kimball agreed when she saw how the nurse was scrubbing at the dried blood on her face, and by the virtue that she’d maimed Felix and saved the three of them. 

He had figured that, now that they were safe, she’d drift onto the afterlife or wherever ghosts went when they finished their unfinished business. He didn’t expect to hear Dr. Grey cheerily cussing out Captain Simmons while Lisa stood in the middle of the hallway with a knife in her chest. 

Again.

“—and honestly, if you want to practice we have practice ranges! There’s no need to be throwing knives around willy nilly!” she said, hands on her hips and attracting a crowd of curious bystanders. 

“But—” Simmons started, before wilting under the doctor’s glare. “She walked out of the wall! I was startled!”

“Boo,” Lisa said dryly, before poking at the blade in her chest. “Uh, so do you want this back, or can I keep it?”   
  


He really didn’t understand what was happening anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> me: You're writing another 'Lisa in [insert fandom here]' fic? why bother  
> me @ me: shut up it's fun and I like fun and I also like Lisa fucking people up
> 
> * * *
> 
> * this was the original plan for my other Silent Hill/rvb fic but then it....didn't turn out that way oops  
> * i've had this done for a while? but didn't post it bc I wasn't sure about it but then I looked at myself and realized that i write to have fun so. if fun is felix getting maimed by a ghost then so be it  
> * every 'Lisa in [insert fandom here]' fic is now in a series bc...i love Lisa
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Red vs Blue Tumblr](https://textsfromchorus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
